The Programmer
by GBlaster
Summary: As Otonashi lives his life in sorrow after his parents divorce, a secret of his parents might just be able to jumpstart his memories. As Otonashi regains his memories he meets people going through the same problem, that is until he meets a certain silver-haired girl that will change his life forever. This is a mini-series and will be very short.
1. Prologue

The Programmer

Prologue

A red-haired male wakes up in the middle of an endless void. A place where nothing exists but everything exists at the same time. Not a single entity could be seen for miles, until he saw a girl with the same colored hair.

The void started to take color, shape and form. It wasn't just a black endless pit any more, it was paradise. The man named Otonashi Yuzuru had met his sister, Otonashi Hatsune, after many years of being alone. After their parents divorced and left them alone, Yuzuru was the only one left to take care of Hatsune since she was critically sick. Their reunion was bitter-sweet a reunion that they would remember forever.

Months past and Yuzuru wanted to fulfill his sister's dream of going to school and making friends. He started to work on a project that would manipulate the world he was in. Since this world had nothing and everything at the same time, this place was a place where he can change things to their heart's content.

Angel Player was the software he had developed, he used the Proto-Skill: Harmonics to help him expand the software and to build a school for his sister. He had developed NPCs which were to be his sister's friends in this world where it was only them. The Proto-Skills grew more and more until they had no use for it anymore. Yuzuru always kept one copy of himself for it to take care of his sister while he did his job in maintaining balance in this world.

Months have past and more people have been appearing in this world, some of which don't remember anything. He would reprogram their minds to remember because every memory is important.

One day his sister came up to him and told him how grateful she was to have been able to make friends and go to school, but most importantly that she was grateful for Yuzuru being her brother.

With that said she left him, left him heartbroken, left him all alone that his only regret in life was not being able to be a proper brother, but now his regret was that he wasn't able to make her stay with him in this world.

One day he wanted to forget all of this, all of his memories, so that he can finally move on and be with his sister again even if it's a one to six million chance. He set up the program, changed the code, hid the computers with the program except for one and said...

"Proto-Skill: Reset."

...

 **I know that I haven't finished my other story yet but this one came to mind when I watched Angel Beats. It won't be about Otonashi Yuzuru in the afterlife because it will be explained in chapter one. They will have somewhat different characteristics because of the rebirth but their bonds will grow stronger as they regain their memories.**

 **I hope you all will enjoy this story and please check out my Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso story entitled My Lie To Fix You if you have the time. Read, Review and Enjoy!**

 **-GBlaster**


	2. Chapter 1

The Programmer

Chapter 1: New Life

Being a teenager isn't easy nowadays. All we can really do without being scolded by our parents is to study, and I am a person who doesn't like to study.

But screw my parents, they're getting divorced soon and won't care about me anymore. All I do now is watch anime and play games because "No Game, No Life," is my motto.

For 5 years I have been alone and playing games for hours each day until I met my sister. A secret sister I had and I didn't know about until I was 17. She was about 12 with the same red hair as me. She was really like me.

...

"You should try and make more friends onii-chan," Hatsune says after I helped her with her homework. "Maybe, if it makes you happy," I say because after years of not being able to be a brother I want to make up for it. We talked about how much we missed about each other's lives but ended up talking about what will happen when mom and dad divorce.

"Otonashi!" A voice says as I walk to school with Hatsune, she had finally persuaded me to go back to school a month prior. "Hey Hinata," I say, "How's baseball practice yesterday?"

"It was ok, though there were some girls there that we cute but not all my type," he says.

"Does that mean that you have a thing for someone," I say.

"Maybe, maybe not, or maybe I am walking with them right now," he says. "Is that how you swing?" I say in a monotone voice.

"What, no I'm not gay. I like a girl ok," he said then quickly added,"Not your sister of course."

"Better be," I say playfully as I crack my knuckles.

We walk to school like every other day, but today felt different, not just because Hinata and I were in college but the fact that I have my own life now. My parents are divorced so it's quiet in the house and now I have my sister. My life is almost complete except for the empty hole in my heart that opens up whenever a problem happens.

What is that feeling called? Is it called pain, suffering, I don't know. Maybe one day I will find out, the day I find out is the day that it will stop.

"Shoot, I forgot something," I say as I run back to my house. As I was walking back to school I saw a girl. The girl had her silver hair tied into a messy bun at the back of her hear. Her golden eyes were looking at her phone which she just kept. Before I know it she was walking away. Away from me.

Now that I saw her my heart started to ache again. I don't know why but I felt something pull me towards her. A feeling different from the one in my heart, the exact opposite of the one in my heart. "My song," I say as I tapped her shoulder not knowing what I said and why I called out to her.

"I'm sorry do I know you?" She asks. "Sorry, I thought I recognized the song you were humming," I say as I realize that I will be late.

"I need to get to school soon," she says as she walks away, it was then I realized that I had walked past the street where my school was and she happened to go through that street.

I ran after her faster that I should have because by the time I got to school she was with me for majority of the walk. We talked more and more. This was going to be a great year.

...

"So class today we will learn about..." my professor said as he wrote stuff on the board about the human body and organs. I always wanted to become a doctor, I don't know why but I had always had this feeling inside of me pulling me towards this course.

"So Otonashi, why were you late today," Ran said as she walked up beside me. "I forgot something at home and bumped into someone I..." I hesitated to find the right word,"...knew."

"Really who was this person?" She asked. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Girl, nice person, small, our age, silver hair and gold eyes," I say. She looked a bit shocked from what I said. "Ran, are you ok?"

"Yeah, it's just that the description sounds like my cousin who just moved here recently," She said.

Now that I think about it she looks like her somehow. She has pale skin like her, she also has a darker shade of the silver hair. "Did she know where the school was?" I ask.

"No, that's why I texted her this morning a few minutes before school started," she said as we turned the corner to go to the cafeteria.

"Actually I'm going to meet her at the cafeteria," she says, "Want to come?"

I stood there facing Ran in the middle of the hallway. Were they really cousins? "Sure."

I realize just then that I never asked for her name and vice versa. We were just talking on the way to school. "Hey Kanade," Ran says as we approach her who is sitting down eating her lunch.

"Hi Ran," she says then looks at me, "Thanks for walking with me earlier," she says then turns to Ran quickly.

They kept on talking and I think I heard Ran say my name once or twice during their conversation while we all ate lunch. After a while Hinata saw me and we just talked about schoolwork and other stuff.

"See you guys later," I said as I walked towards my next class. Since I was aiming to be a doctor I had a lot more work to do than others, I always slept late and woke up early, I always ate quickly and few so I can get my research done. My life was hectic. I wonder if it will change.

...

Sorry if it's shorr but I have a lot of stuff to do and I will and try to make more time for this.

-GBlaster


End file.
